nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent-347
This is my talkpage, questions may be asked here. And since of I am the admin may you come with problems and other admin cases to this place to discuss. Please sign all your entries.. And try to write as good English as possible, since I am Dutch I don't know everything about English dialects.. Need A Little Help Hi Agent-347 I need a little help. Since i only add new episodes & season but everything else is what i need help on. Can you add season 4 to the iCarly "Overview" list? The color is Orange. Season 4 start in Mid September. It still have few more episode for season 3 that will air later this month. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 03:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC)iCarlyFan2009 : I understand, I now edited it for you.. ;) iCarly is getting better and better, if it's for me.. It gets at least 150 episodes.. What I hate, they have dubbed it since this year and don't show the subbed version.. :( But I watch it online.. -- Formatting, Help! I think I messed up the formatting on the List_of_iCarly_episodes page when I edited it. I'm not sure what I did. I'm not too familiar with the code. Help! Oops, forgot to sign my message. Anyway, thanks for fixing the page. Chris3123 15:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Doesn't mind. ;) I fixed it.. Oww.. And I want to remember you to the "Use rule" ;) BTW: I have to thank you for saying it on my talk page, so I could fix it immediately.. -- iCarly, Chris3123 & Production codes Look Chris3123 Agent-347 is right... I had prove to him that i could do the iCarly Episode Page & Agent-347 trusted me for it since May 20'2009. I follow Agent-347 order from that time & when i needed help, Agent-347 help me. Agent-347 is the best main Admin & you should listen to Agent-347 because i did. So i been adding all new iCarly episode since May 2009. Agent-347, Keep It Up because you are the best Admin. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 07:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Agent-347, If you got a message from Chris3123, Don't listen to him because i check his profile & it nothing there. Chris3123 is a new user that might try to mass up the iCarly Episodes. We both know that the iCarly Episode is max 25 Episodes each season. Season 1 has 25 Episodes, Season 2 has 25 Episodes, Season 3 has 21 so far & it still 4 more episode before season 3; Season 4 has 0 Episode because it start next month in Septmber. So by the nickelodeon law it has to have max 25 Episodes. So please try to know that because i learn it from you when i added season 2 & 3 to the list. As a friend of Miranda Cosgrove, I know best about the iCarly Episodes. Please don't let Chris3123 mass it up... Thank You -- ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 03:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I could thank you for fixing up "My Favorite DVD" Link on my User Page. It was long but now it better. Thank... -- ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 03:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi Agent-347, Chris3123 is doing it again. He is posting on the iCarly Talk page telling me to re-fix the Production codes for season 3. I am really mad at Chris3123 at this time. All the Production codes & episode is in the right order as Dan Schneider said when he call me last Sat. August 21 about the Season 4 Episodes. Chris3123 had post a web link of Dan Schneider's twitter post on the icarly Talk Page that Dan Schneider's posted on March 9'2009 on twitter. That is so last year... I am an actor & Dan Schneider will alway speak the truth to stars. I think Chris3123 should stop pushing me to re-fix the iCarly Episode Page because it done our way as me (iCarlyFan2009) & You (Agent-347) are the only main editor editing the iCarly Episode Page. I alway get the information for the show from my friend Miranda Cosgrove & now Dan Schneider give information to me as well. I wish that Chris3123 stop pushing me around. -- ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 18:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well. I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth contributing here anymore, since admininstration doesn't seem to stress sourcing too much. A wiki isn't a good wiki if "because I say so" is an acceptable main source for entire pages of content, no matter what connections the editor claims to have. If you don't source your information in the page, people have no reason to believe anything typed on it. I'm relatively new to the Wiki scene, but even I know that providing sources on the page is one of the most basic concepts in making a good wiki. Take a look at the iCarly wiki, for example. They seem to know what they are doing. Don't worry iCarlyFan2009, I won't be 'pushing' you around anymore. Chris3123 22:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Missing Show Page Hi Agent347, I wanted to know, why there aren't pages for "The Troop" & "Big Time Rush"? Is there page for them yet or not?? -- ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 03:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, no pages yet I think, I will doublecheck tomorrow, but I am tired now.. If there are none I maybe will make some, but it was my birthday yesterday (26 August) and I planned already some things for the next weeks.. (But I will try to shuffle.. But can't promise anything since starting of next week my "computer times" are shorten to evenings & weekends only) -- That Ok Agent-347 I will wait til you have the answer about the two show. Also i am happy that Chris3123 is not pushing me anymore. So thing are ok now. Is just the two show that i want to know? That it.... ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 00:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Agent-347 Happy Birthday to you Agent-347. Hope you get lots of presents. You are the best Admins of this nickelodeon.wikia.com Good luck to you... Best of all, You made it to 3,001 point of Editing... A great Admins like you hit over 3,000. Happy Birthday Again ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 00:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New iCarly DVD Specials Is Coming Hi Agent-347 I just found out from my friend 'Miranda Cosgrove' that a new DVD is coming out on August 31'2010: It call "iCarly: iSpace Out" . Just in case, Here are other iCarly DVD Specials: "iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx" - DVD Release Date: March 30'2010: "iCarly: iSaved your Life" - DVD Release Date: June 8'2010: The DVD Picture was giving to me from Miranda Cosgrove. I know you are the one add DVD to the list better than me since i only add new episodes. Just to let you know that all & this is all the information Miranda give me for now. Also i have an Idea Agent-347, Here it is: I know the "List of iCarly DVD's" are for the Season/Episode Verison that is list below the iCarly Episode Page. Can you make a list under DVD & call it "List of iCarly DVD's Specials" & add those DVD above to it. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 04:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Agent-347 I kind of added the Theme DVD's to the iCarly Episode List under DVD Release. So i want you to check it & see if i did it right. If not, Than you could fix it or re-place it back to the way it was. It the first time i try adding the DVD & i wanted to know if i did right. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 18:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) About the iCarly 'Infobox' on the iCarly Page Hi Agent-347, The link for Tv.com & Nick.com in the "Infobox" is not working. When i try to edited it, I don't see the Tv.com & Nick.com link. All it said is this: "imdb_id= 0972534" on it & that work. I think the "Infobox" is not right on the icarly page at: http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly Can you check it, Please? ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 01:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I saw the iCarly Page & everything in working order. It great & Ok. Thank You Agent-347... "You are the best Admins" "I don't want to say this but i had too, Just this one time": "You are better than Chris3123" because i had to fix all of Chris3123 mistake for iCarly Page, Drake Bell Page, & Amanda Bynes Page. Than i could not fix the "Infobox" in the iCarly page but you fix it & it work great. Thank you Agent-347 ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 18:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) About a new user Man21 Hey Agent-347 A new user:Man21 had mass up some of my work. Man21 had change the picture on both Miranda Cosgrove & Drake Bell Page. I had to change it back. Can you please check on this new user? This new user had started as September 1'2010 to change & mass up the picture on both Miranda Cosgrove & Drake Bell Page. Thank you... ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 07:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reporting User "PremierChannel TV '10" Hi Agent-347 I am reporting user member "user:PremierChannel TV '10". He added pictures to this page at Nickelodeon Movies I did fix the size for one picture but there 2 other picture that just been added by "PremierChannel TV '10". "PremierChannel TV '10" is anther new user since today (September 2'2010). ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 20:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Gift For You Hi Agent-347, I made an Episodes List for your favorite show. I did it offline first so i won't mass up. It took me one hour for it to be done. Than i add it to the page. It here: List of The Amanda Show episodes. I hope you like it & you could add anything i miss. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 01:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Please Grant me to be an Administrator? Hi Agent-347 I really want to be an Administrator. I want to lock my own page that i made just in case unregistered mass up my hard work. So please grant me to be a Administrator. I have been working hard on some of my favorite page & made few of my favorite show page. I been doing hard wor for 3 weeks. So i have a right to became an Administrator. So please tell me how to be an Administrator. Thank You, ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 08:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Agent-347 I ask to be an Administrator so i could lock my own page i made but instead you move my Power Rangers page to my Profile page. That is not what i mean. The Power Rangers will be on Nickelodeon in March 2011 & it on NickToons this late September. Moving my Power Rangers page is a lot better & safe. Thank You for for making it better for my Power Rangers pages... There one thing, How users going to see it from my profile. Can it be link or users have to go to my profile to look at it? You always think best that why you are the best Admins in the Nickelodeon Wikia Page. You always help when i need it. Thank You Agent-347... ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 10:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll block any mass-uppers.. And: No, you can't become admin.. Hard work does not matter.. It has to be good work.. You added pages which weren't important (Whole that Power Rangers stuff caused me head ache..). I would have made you admin if you hadn't done what you have done the last 3 weeks, before those weeks I was happy with all of your edits, now I am more unhappy then happy.. You want to help, ok.. But you should have kept it by improving Dan Schneider productions, I know that The Troop & Big Time Rush were needed.. I'll say it in another way: Just keep it with Dan Schneider please.. I know you know what's wright with those shows.. Power Rangers is in my eyes one big mess.. (Also the ignore of the rule "High Quality pics" isn't helping there..) And too: I remarked that you messed up some DVD pages, the burn on demand dvd's (of Drake & Josh,... don't belong on the DVD page of the show, but on the Burn on Demand page: Because those aren't official releases. And re-uploading pics which are already online, and forget to rename some edits.. Those are some things you broke in my list.. I hope you understand all, because I would hate it to block one of my favorite users of the last year.. This caused also that you dropped in chances of becoming an admin. :( -- ::The reason I moved your Power Rangers pages is because they are a "work in progress" and still a junkyard, also "made by" may only be placed on personal "userpages", so that's why I moved them.. I can't make exceptions for all for you, that would be plain wrong, that's something you know too hé? I hope you get back on track soon, I would hate to block you for two weeks or a month (my scheme already says I should do that, I am still giving you chances ;)) Go on with your Power Rangers pages, but try to finish them first before you move them back to the places they actually belong. Good luck with all, I don't ment to be mean.. So I appologise if I sound mean. ;) Oww, I forget to say that if anyone masses up, that you just should report them to me.. I'll block them.. ;) --